What the?
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little Niles and CC one shot. I was asked once to do a 'CC's thoughts' type story about what may have been going through CC's head after Niles' proposed and before her joyful acceptance. Here it is. let me know what you think - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if I could choose…

A/N I had a request a while back, sorry I can't recall from who, but it was for what went through CC's mind between running out on Niles' proposal and joyful acceptance of it.

**What the...?**

Niles reached into his pocket and opened the small black box. "But uh…I think we're ready now. Will you marry me?"

CC gasped lightly and looked at the lovely antique engagement ring. Her eyes moved from the ring to his waiting gaze and back to the ring. She knew full well Niles had been carrying it around in his pocket for weeks. But there, in that moment when he actually did it, actually pulled it out and proposed, she just couldn't believe it happened. Without saying a word, she turned and ran out, leaving him standing on the dance floor confused.

CC made her way out of the restaurant and stood briefly in the hallway. "What the…why…?" She couldn't catch her breath. She swallowed the forming lump and started toward the elevators, her thoughts wandering, mostly backward into her past.

"_But why, Nanny Bobo?" CC asked the woman she so loved and depended upon._

_The attractive woman took the young girls hand. "Because I love him, CC, and what's more important, he loves me."_

"_I don't think I understand. Mother and Daddy don't ever talk about love. What makes it so wonderful?" CC was a bright young girl but her parents were less than attentive and it was most often just her, Noel and DD, under the watchful eye of Nanny Bobo. "Mother only talks about finding a proper match for DD. And Noel is always being scolded for the girls he brings home."_

_The auburn haired young woman sighed. "My dear, sweet CC. Love isn't about proper matches and portfolios. It's about what you feel in your heart." Nanny Bobo saw that CC still didn't quite understand. "Peter loves me, for me. Not because I'm beautiful or fancy. But for the kind of person I am, inside."_

"_I guess. And you love him?" The woman nodded. "Really? He's just the Larraby's chauffer. What could he possibly have to offer you?" CC asked, sounding just like her mother._

_Nanny Bobo laughed lightly. "You sounded just like your mother, then CC. Peter is a good and honest man. He works hard and takes pride in his job. He's charming and funny and would lay down his life for me. All the money in the world can't buy that kind of devotion."_

"_So, you're leaving me and getting married then?" CC asked sadly._

"_I'm afraid so, CC. But you can call me if you ever need anything." Nanny Bobo smiled softly at her youngest charge._

_CC glanced away. "Couldn't you still come here, to take care of me? The Larraby's don't have any children. What will you do?"_

"_Hopefully, I'll have children of my own. Maybe a little girl, just like you." The woman tapped CC's nose._

_CC scowled. "Don't make fun, Nanny Bobo. No one really wants me. Even you only stayed because Mother and Daddy were paying you." CC's wall of protection was starting to form and she was placing the first few bricks._

"_CC, yes your parents did pay me to take care of you, the love just came along for the ride." Nanny Bobo held fast to CC's hand._

_CC shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. "No one loves me. No one ever really will. That's what Mother says."_

_Nanny knelt in front of CC. "Now you listen to me Chastity Claire. Some day there will be someone who loves you. Really, really loves you. Not because of who your parents are, or how much money you have, but for who you are inside."_

_CC chewed at her bottom lip. "Are you sure, Nanny?"_

"_Positive." Nanny gave her a warm hug. "Someday you'll meet a man who'll adore you for the sophisticated woman you'll become and the brilliant, mischievous, sharp tongued girl who will still live inside her."_

CC was pulled from her memory by the voice from behind. "Miss Babcock, Miss Babcock, do you wanna be alone?" Fran's nasal tones rang through the hall as CC stepped onto the elevator.

"Yes." CC answered plainly, only to have Fran join her in the elevator as the doors closed.

"Ok, we're alone." Fran continued. "So what happened? Niles proposed to you, you didn't know what to say so you just ran out?" CC turned to look at her. "Just guessing."

CC rubbed at her stomach. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." Fran took a step back and CC's mind flashed back to a time years ago when she felt much the same.

"_What difference does that make, CC. He's a Wellington. He's handsome and charming and a junior partner in his father's law firm." BB Babcock made Jeffery's qualifications sound like he was being considered for a job not as a potential son in law._

_CC looked at her mother. "But I've only just finished college. I want to work on my career for a bit before I settle down. And Mother, really, I like Jeff well enough, but I'm not in love with him."_

"_In love with him? CC, love is for the foolish. You are a Babcock and far from foolish." BB barked at her._

_CC sighed. "No, Mother. I'll continue seeing Jeffery, if that's his choice, but I won't have you force me to marry him. I don't love him. And to be perfectly honest…I don't believe he loves me."_

"_CC," BB shook her head at her youngest daughter. "You have always been a foolish girl. I hoped that you'd grown out of it. I suppose I can't force you. But you'll regret it one day. No one will ever really love you. They'll love your money and what your name can do for them, but you…"_

"Why does he have to ruin everything? What the hell does he want to marry me for?" CC shook off the haunting words of her mother.

"Because he loves you." Fran stepped toward her but CC didn't hear another word. She turned and saw Fran's mouth moving, sighting examples of what a wonder man Niles was to be sure. But CC didn't need to be reminded of the kind of man Niles was, she knew. And she recalled something her sister told her many years ago.

"_I still can't believe you're marrying an artist, DD. Mother is going to flip." CC smiled and hugged her older sister. "You're sure? You really love him?"_

_DD sighed and flopped on the bed in her younger sister's dorm room. "Like I've never loved anyone before."_

"_What's it like, DD? Being in love?" CC was embarrassed that she had to ask, but she really had only dated a couple of boys and never really loved any of them, at least, not as far as she could tell._

_DD stared at the ceiling and CC took the spot next to her on the bed. "It's the most amazing feeling ever, CC. My skin tingles every time he touches me. Even if it's just holding my hand while we watch a movie. When he kisses me, I feel warm all over and I can barely breathe."_

"_Wow. That does sound amazing." CC sighed hoping someday to feel the way her sister described._

_DD rolled to face her little sister. "Then, when we make love…"_

"_DD! You didn't!" CC's eyes grew large in disbelief that her sister had done such a thing without being married. It was something her mother and Nanny Bobo had always stressed when they were young. 'Don't give away the milk for free or they'll never buy the cow.'_

_DD laughed at the childlike shock CC put forth. "The hell I didn't." DD smirked. "It was the most incredible feeling in the world, CC. There's just no way to explain it."_

_CC raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Try."_

_The two shared a loving and sisterly laugh like they hadn't in years._

Suddenly CC was back in the elevator and only barely remembered the conversation she'd had with Fran. But she was very well aware of the pending delivery and the fact that she was more than ready to give Niles an answer. That's when the knock came at the elevator door and she heard Max call out. "Fran are you in there?"

CC bolted to the door. "Niles?"

"Miss Babcock?" Niles called excitedly then immediately calmed down. "Yes, it's Niles."

CC leaned against the elevator door. "I have an answer to your question. I've thought long and hard about it and my answer is…"

Fran screamed from beside her. "Oh, crap." Niles muttered.

"What I said was…" CC tried again.

Max interrupted. "Fran, are you alright?"

"Of course she's fine." Niles barked at his friend. "Miss Babcock, could you say it one more time?"

"Niles," CC called to him through the door, "I would love you marry you!"

"Yes!" Niles yelled and shoving aside the maintenance man he forced the doors opened to retrieve the love of his life. "Miss Babcock, oh I love you." And he pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke their celebratory kiss, CC smiled at him. "Call me, CC."

* * *

Not long after CC accepted Niles' proposal, they found themselves married and sitting in the hospital waiting for Fran to deliver the twins. CC leaned into Niles side and he draped his arm around her shoulder. "CC," He started tentatively. "Why did you run off when I first proposed?"

"Well," CC shifted a little, checking to make sure they were well away from the others. "I was a little…" She paused trying to think of just the right word so as not to hurt Niles' feelings.

"Scared?" Niles smiled at her softly.

"Terrified." She dropped without thinking. "I'm sorry, Niles. That didn't come out right."

Niles kissed her softly. "It's alright, Love."

"Niles…" CC rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you love me?"

"What?" Niles asked, caught off guard by the question.

CC looked into his sparkling but confused eyes. "Why do you love me?"

"CC," Niles stammered a bit.

CC smiled at him softly. "Please?"

"You're an amazing woman, CC, a handful to be sure, but amazing none the less." Niles raised his eyebrow at her. "You're beautiful and sophisticated and a little bit of a hell cat. You're sharp tongued and witty and sensuous and sexy. And when I fall asleep with you in my arms, there is no place on Earth I'd rather be."

CC turned in her seat to face him. "Oh, Niles, do you mean it?" CC seemed genuinely stunned.

"I've never meant anything more. I love you, woman. I thought if nothing else you were sure of that." Niles took her hands in his.

CC laughed softly and whispered, "Nanny Bobo was right."

"What, Love?" Niles asked pulling her into his lap.

CC wrapped her arms around his neck. "I said Nanny Bobo was right."

"What about?" Niles smiled at her.

CC slid off his lap and sat next to him. "When I was little, maybe seven or eight, just before she got married and I went off to boarding school, Nanny Bobo sat me down for a talk. She said to me that someday there would be a man who loved me, for me. Not because of who my parents are or how much money I have, but for me, the real me. I wasn't sure I even knew who that was…until now." CC leaned in and kissed him warmly. "Thank you, Niles."

"What for, Love?" Niles kissed her nose.

CC touched her forehead to his. "For taking the time to find the real me, and loving me in spite of it."

"It's been my pleasure." He whispered.

"I love you, Niles, more than anything." CC snuggled back into his side again.

"You know, I think it's time to meet the newest Sheffield's." Niles offered after only a short silence.

CC laughed. "What makes you so sure?"

"Fran stopped screaming." The newlyweds laughed together.


End file.
